Not your average spies
by bakagami
Summary: Heero and Duo are spies!!Surprise surprise!!!


**Not Your Average Spies**   
  
**By Bakagami**   
  
Disclaimer: Bakagami= God of Idiots. If you haven't figured out that I don't own Gundam Wing, you're even stupider than me (if possible ^_^)!   
  
"BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTT"   
  
The alarm clock buzzed loudly several more times before a thin and muscular arm snaked out of the covers to smack the snooze button. Slowly, two violet eyes flickered open and blinked sleepily. The possessor of these eyes lethargically climbed out of the bed and yawned. Suddenly, he stood upright.   
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the boy cried.   
  
His long brown braid trailed after him as he raced into the room next to his own.   
  
"GOOD MORNING HEERO!" he yelled while shaking a slim, powerfully built youth with unruly brown hair. Heero opened his Prussian blue eyes and gave Duo, the boy that had awoken him from a long, peaceful slumber, a death glare.   
  
"WHY ARE YOU WAKING ME UP AT FIVE IN THE MORNING?!" he hollered.   
  
"'cuz yesterday Sally called and said she would meet us at headquarters to tell us of our new mission." Duo replied.   
  
"Oh.Wait... I'M WORKING WITH YOU?!" asked Heero.   
  
"YUP" answered Duo.   
  
Half an hour later, both were in a black BMW on their way to a top-secret base in the middle of the desert. They traveled for miles until they reached a village. They parked their car and went into a large building.   
  
"HI QUATRE!" chirped Duo.   
  
Quatre winced then turned around and smiled weakly. In truth, Quatre considered Duo one of his best friends but how could he be so annoyingly cheerful so early in the morning? Then again, he wasn't usually such a morning person. The new mission must be the source of his energy Quatre decided. He was glad because dealing with such a lively person all the time would be a long and horrible task. Not to say that Duo wasn't always bouncy, just not so much. He shook his blonde head to clear these thoughts. Leave it to Duo to mess things up on an important day.   
  
Quatre led the two into a room after all three had punched in their identity codes and had their eyes and fingerprints examined by a security device. This room appeared to be a normal apartment but it was anything but that. Quatre expertly moved the sofa and entered another access code. After a few moments, the trio went into the kitchen and walked into the refrigerator. Of course it wasn't a normal fridge, it was the entrance to the secret base.   
  
The three then made their way to a large meeting room. There were people there already. There was a woman with light brownish-blonde hair tied in two twists. Heero and Quatre greeted her politely. Duo on the other hand had a louder way of saluting their captain.   
  
"HI SALLY! I'm completely ready for my first mission whatever you say I'll do perfectly. You know I've been waiting for this day for a long time."   
  
"I wonder why..."mumbled Wufei, Sally's partner in leading the spy base.   
  
Duo prattled on happily, unaware of the insult.   
  
"How much coffee did he drink?" asked Sally.   
  
"Twelve cups plus the thermos he had in the car," replied Heero, "He also put like six packets of sugar into each cup."   
  
Sally sighed while Wufei whipped out his katana and pointed it at Duo.   
  
"Shut up and listen or fight me." Threatened Wufei.   
  
"heh, heh, heh." Was Duo's only reply as he meekly sat down but bounced up and down on the seat.   
  
"Well, I guess that can't be helped. Anyways. Your mission will be to find out what is happening at the Peacecraft residence in the Cinq Kingdom. There seems to have been some threats to Miss Relena Peacecraft, ruler of the Cinq Kingdom. It appears to have come from the inside because in the letters sent to her were placed in her bedroom and the mansion is guarded at all times. Regular policemen have failed so it is up to you two now. This is a serious mission and you should be on your guard at all times. Do not let Relena out of your sight. We have arranged for both of you to attend her school. Duo, you will be a distant cousin and Heero, you'll be her boyfriend."   
  
"WHAT?!"   
  
"Sheesh Heero, don't be so unprofessional. It's the only way we can account for you two to be together at all times. People would think it weird if you were only a friend or relative but since you're a couple, they'll just think it's love."   
  
With this, both of them were sent into a laboratory to see Dr. J to get their top-secret gadgets. They shared a silvery blue convertible that transformed into both a jet and boat. It also had a computer in the glove box in which they could check up on anybody they met. There was also a parachute installed just in case Duo drove. Missile deployers (small ones) were placed on the side of the car. Of course, there were weapons underneath of each seat, sealed in a bulletproof box so it wouldn't go off accidentally and shoot someone in the butt. (Hey, it could happen!) Then they set off. Destination: Cinq Kingdom   
  
!@#$%&* !@#$%&* !@#$%&* !@#$%&* !@#$%&* !@#$%&* !@#$%&* !@#$%&* !@#$%*!@#$%*!@#$%*!@#$%*!@#$%*!@#$%*   
  
AN: Did you like the border? I thought it would express Heero's frustration towards Duo!^_~ So what did ya think? I'm such a baka onna! 


End file.
